Just A Dream
by Gure-dono
Summary: Oneshot. Shanks invites a female crewmate over to his house. What will happen? Is there still something that he wants to know about her feelings?


Shanks invited Susmai over to his house to talk ship tactics with her.

"You need my help why?"

"Well you got a good head on your shoulders… and I'm just lazy." Shanks laughed

"What happened to Ben?"

"Even lazier than me."

"Assholes…" she mumbled sitting down

Susmai was getting a little annoyed at these lazy boys and their macho ego's getting in the way. "So… what do you REALLY want, Shanks?" she sighed

"Awwwww… Do you **_always_** have to assume it's something else?"

"It all ways is. Why should now be any different? So, what do you want? Cooking? Cleaning? Laundry?"

"Fine… ya got me…" Shanks lowered his head

"I knew it." She sighed

"Make us dinner?" he smiled at her

"Fine what do you----" she stopped herself. "Us?"

"Yeah, you an' me." He smiled. "Just us."

"Right." She sighed trying to hide a blush walking into the kitchen

"Attitude much." Shanks said loudly

"Sorry—you caught me on a bad time, Cap..." She grumbled pulling out a few pans

"Why?

"Neighbors." She told. "Noise twenty-four-seven…"

"They young ones?"

"There's no mistaking what they're doing, but that long isn't human." She sighed

Shanks walked up to her and stood behind Susmai draping his arms on her shoulders. "You remember when we did?" he asked resting his head on her own.

Susmai smiled and laughed. "How couldn't I?" she answered softly

"If you want---you can stay here." Shanks told. "You haven't been looking to well under the eyes or in attitude.."

"True." She smiled. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay." He gave her a small hug before sighing happily

Minutes passed when Susmai pulled out a kitchen chair and sat down at the table waiting for the sauce to cook. "It's nice and quiet here." She sighed loudly in a happy tune

"That's why I bought this house—it rests near the sea." Shanks smiled

"I would have bought this home but SOMEONE all ready took it!" Susmai laughed

"Sorry." He laughed

Then there was a loud noise for the silent house. The sauce had an ingredient and exploded 3 feet to the table and splashed on her face

"Damn…" she growled

"What happened?" Shanks asked

"The dumb sauce splashed…" she paused. "Landing on my face…"

"Really?" he asked walking over to her

"Yes, really." She said looking towards Shanks showing it landed smack dab in the middle of her face.

Shanks coughed hiding a laugh.

"Shut-up, you ass." She said about to get up

As she stood up, she was pushed back down. "It's not very smart to call your captain that."

"Whatever, I'm getting a towel." She tried to stand up again. And again… and again. "Mind letting go?"

"Yeah—I DO mind." He laughed leaning to his side and licking up the sauce with his tongue.

It traced down her nose, over her lips and on her chin.

"What the seven hells…" Susmai mumbled a little shocked Shanks did that to her

"What?" he asked laughing with a perverted smile

"You know well enough what." She smirked

"Just tell me somehow…" he said kneeling before her on two knees, "… that you're still having feelings for me." He leaned close to her lips all most touching. "I have a seven foot birdie who tells me."

"Ben…" she growled

"Now, now." Shanks laughed wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "C'mon now, tell me."

Susmai pressed her lips up against Shanks'. "That answer anything? Is your birdie right?"

"Maybe just a little off." He laughed

"You may want to warn birdie about a woman's wrath." She laughed snaking her arms around his neck

"Oh?"

"Mm-Hmm." She slid on the floor, on her knees, nipping at Shanks' neck and ear.

"But not if I keep that woman busy?" he asked

"How well will you keep the woman busy?"

"On a personal note, how well do you think?"

"Well enough,"

Owari

* * *

All right, this MAY creep some of you out but, this was actually a dream I had before. Yeah, scarry, usually I NEVER dream about these things. But this time I did and it creeped me out so I'm posting it! What did ya think? 


End file.
